1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user may use a shopping site or a paid moving image distribution site from a personal computer or a mobile terminal. Such a site acquires user information (for example, personal information, authentication information, attribute information, and the like) that is information about users using the site. For example, when exemplifying authentication, such a site manages personal information such as addresses, contacts, and credit card numbers of the user, and authentication information such as user IDs and passwords. When a user uses such a site, the user inputs the user ID and the password on a log-in screen to perform user authentication.
In addition, as applications of the mobile terminal, for example, there are a mail application and a moving image player application of a paid moving image distribution site, in which the personal information of the user is used. The user also performs the user authentication when using such an application.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-147478
However, there is a problem that inputting a user ID and a password is cumbersome every time the user logs in.
In a site having a large number of registered users, the IDs of the users may be easily long in many cases. In addition, in a shopping site using credit cards for shopping, passwords may be long to ensure security in many cases. A site may request a user for double user authentication. For this reason, the user may feel the inputting of the user ID and the password cumbersome at the time of log-in to the site. Particularly, when the user logs in through a mobile terminal, the user inputs the user ID and the password by operating a touch panel, and thus the log-in is cumbersome since a time is taken to input characters.